


DRUGS

by ayaMASO



Series: Annoying brat [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Absurd, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou. Ibarat narkotika, ia candu memabukkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRUGS

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applied.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Pemuda yang dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki begitu menjengkelkan dimata seorang Nash Gold Jr. Memuakkan. Terlebih sepasang manik ruby dengan tatapan tajam-menusuk. Mereka saling mengenal saat terjadi insiden di salah satu bar daerah Roppongi. (Awal perkenalan mereka pun sangat buruk.) Tapi si pirang ini telah mengambil konklusi bahwa Akashi adalah orang yang sangat menjengkelkan.

Nash membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal berbalut fabric merah tua. Mulutnya berdecak tak suka. Semua benda dan dekorasi dalam hotel yang ditempatinya berwarna merah. _Wallpaper_ , seprai, selimut, hingga _lingerie_ sewaan yang dikenakan teman _one night stand_ -nya berwarna merah. Seperti darah. Seperti Akashi Seijuurou. 

Fuck.

Enggan, pemuda bersurai pirang ini mendudukkan tubuhnya. Meraih gelas sloki berisi _White Russian_ yang tersisa separuh; menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. 

Berulang kali mencoba menyingkirkan visi si kepala merah dari kepalanya, semakin sulit pula visi itu di lenyapkan. Nash frustasi; mengumpat pada sosok gentayangan dalam tempurung kepalanya.

Manik _cerulean_ -nya bergulir, menatap teman kencannya yang tertidur pulas. Pandangannya turun pada dua belah daging kenyal berpoles _lipstick_ merah marun yang separuh terbuka. Yang lagi-lagi mengingatkannya pada si kapten Vorpal Swords. Alih-alih menyingkirkan sosok Akashi, Nash kembali mencium si gadis dalam sebuah ciuman panas hingga si gadis tersentak akibat ulah Nash yang tiba-tiba. 

Salahkan si rambut merah yang membuatnya begini. 

Ibarat narkotika, ia candu memabukkan. 

Membuat Nash nyaris gila

 

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> entah setan apa yang nyusup ke saya sampe bikin crack-pair ini ;;;;;;
> 
> maaf---


End file.
